Many people who are required to work at deck jobs experience pain, aching and discomfort of the upper neck and back after working many hours hunched over a desk or table. In some occupations this problem is more severe than others, such as drafting, jeweler's work, and other occupations in which one must work with the hands on the table and bent over somewhat to see the work more closely.
It has been found that a person engaged in this type of occupation or hobby can receive a great deal of relief from resting the head propped or supported against some stable object for just a few minutes while taking a break from the job. However, heretofore it has been necessary to stop working in order to achieve the relief incumbent in such a break.